Uma História em Doze Versos
by Dani Stark
Summary: Naruto e Hinata,depois das batalhas,descobrindo o amor e reconhecimento um no outro. Série de one-shots contando o desenvolvimento dos dois como um casal.


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

Yo! Eu estou exagerando. Não devia estar inventando mais fanfic, quando não consigo dar conta do que já está em andamento. Por isso mesmo, esse "projeto" é bem mais leve.

Se trata de uma série de one-shots com Naruto e Hinata, mostrando a evolução dos dois como um casal. Os capítulos são independentes, mas a "história" deve seguir em linha reta, a segunda história ocorre em algum momento após a primeira e assim por diante.

Teremos 12 capítulos!

A maior parte dos capítulos será contada pelo ponto de vista do Naruto'ttebayo!

Em relação a cronogramas, não prometo nada. Minha prioridade ainda é "A cereja", então vou atualizando aqui quando der. Enjoy!

* * *

**Uma história em doze versos**

**Naruto X Hinata**

**Capítulo 1 - Despertar**

_Eu estarei lá por você_

_Estas cinco palavras que eu juro para você_

_Quando você respira eu quero ser o ar para você_

_Eu estarei lá por você_

(I'll be there for you – Bon Jovi)

* * *

O único som que se ouvia no quarto era o irritante "tic-tac" do relógio na parede. Nem mesmo a respiração da paciente se podia ouvir. Silenciosa como sempre, pensou o rapaz, observando a jovem adormecida. Ela parecia pacífica, o rosto bonito e gentil relaxado e ele se perguntou se ela sonhava e se seriam sonhos bons. Ele estava ansioso, tenso, mas para não perturbá-la se mantinha tão quieto quanto ela. O que, se tratando de Uzumaki Naruto, era quase impossível.

Faziam dias que o loiro estava vivendo naquele qurto de hospital. Na verdade, desde que pode se movimentar, ele basicamente se mudou para o quarto de Hinata, para desespero e fúria de uma certa médica de cabelos rosados.

-Como vou tratá-los direito desse jeito? –ela dizia - Esse quarto é pequeno demais!

-Então mude-nos de quarto. – disse o loiro, simplesmente

Claro que Sakura entendia (muito bem) a necessidade do melhor amigo. Naruto, apesar do seu jeito volumoso de ser, era uma pessoa carinhosa e dedicada, especialmente em relação aqueles (ou aquela, no caso) que ele se importava.

"_Aos meus olhos, você é uma falha orgulhosa!Quando eu olho pra você, eu tenho um sentimento intenso no meu coração. Porque você não é perfeito... porque você falha, você tem a força pra se levantar mais uma vez. Porque eu acredito que essa é a verdadeira forca... eu... eu acho que você é uma pessoa incrivelmente forte, Naruto-kun." ¹_

Naruto passava todos os dias buscando em sua memória cada lembrança dela. E, ao pensar bem, ela sempre estava lá. Sempre. Sempre quando ele mais precisava. Quando pela primeira vez a força de vontade lhe faltou, quem estava lá, afinal? Timida e toda vermelha, a morena disse as palavras que o colocaram no lugar certo, pronto para vencer o desafio que se chamava Hyuuga Neji.

É verdade que ele não sabia exatamente o que sentia por Hinata. De alguma forma sempre gostou dela. Mas nunca a tinha visto por outros olhos. Pelo menos não até o dia em que ela lutou contra Pain, e confessou-lhe o seu amor.

"_Eu sempre chorei e desisti. Eu sempre fazia tudo errado. Mas você me ajudou a encontrar o caminho certo. Eu sempre estive atras de você. Sempre desejei alcançá-lo. Eu queria andar ao seu lado o tempo todo, eu queria estar com você... Você me mudou! O seu sorriso foi o que me salvou! É por isso que eu não tenho medo de morrer para protegê-lo! Porque... eu te amo."²_

Aquele dia já estava asbsurdo o suficiente, e a última coisa que ele não podia sequer imaginar que ela poderia aparecer ali, aparentemente do nada, e pronta para se sacrificar por ele. Naquele dia ele sentiu algo diferente, mas os inúmeros problemas que tinha o obrigou a deixar o assunto adormecido, como a garota a sua frente. Aquela imagem, aquelas palavras...Grudaram na mente de Naruto, e bastava fechar os olhos para que ele podesse vê-la, a determinação nos olhos, na voz suave. Tão destemida, tão corajosa.

E agora, após o fim das lutas, sem Madara, Juubi e Sasuke para se preocupar, o que restava era curar as feridas. Não as feridas físicas – essas eram fáceis – mas sim aquelas deixadas pelos amigos perdidos em batalha. E era exatamente por isso que Naruto não podia perder um minuto longe da moça de olhos perolados. Já perdera tempo demais.

E como era linda! Naruto não parava de se admirar. Cada dia observando a garota ele descobria um novo detalhe, algo mais para amar em sua aparência delicada e feminina.

Os cabelos extremamente lisos eram grossos e sedosos, com um brilho azulado intenso. A grossa franja cobria duas sobrancelhas perfeitas. Os cílios eram compridos, volumosos e curvados, e as palbebras rosadas escondiam dois olhos grandes, cor de lua.

O nariz pequeno vinha no meio do rosto, e era delicadamente decorado por minúsculas sardas, que também pintavam as bochechas, que sempre coravam perto dele.

E os lábios! Oh, os lábios. Eram perfeitos, pequenos, delicados, rosados. Exatamente como sua dona. Naruto queria tanto beijá-los. Queria tanto beijá-la...

Naruto não podia impedir seu lado mais pervertido (afinal, foi aluno de Jiraya) se deixar levar pela beleza do corpo, mesmo ela estando coberta pelo lençol. Ao chegarem no hospital, sua roupa ninja foi trocada por um robe branco e fino, e que, para felicidade e loucura do loiro deixava exposto parte da pele cremosa do colo, avantajado para uma garota de 16 anos. E sua cintura fina, pernas torneadas, tudo oculto pelo odioso lençol. Naruto queria ver, queria tocar, mas não podia. Não iria desrespeitá-la desse jeito. Então, tentava não pensar no assunto, e evaporava toda vez que alguma enfermeira anunciava que era a hora do banho.

Hinata tinha ultrapassado seus limites durante a guerra, lutando ao lado dele até a total exaustão. E por isso ela ainda estava aqui. Seus ferimentos já haiviam sido devidamente curados, e seu corpo estava perfeitamente nutrido, mas ela precisava recuperar seu chakra, e ele sabia que isso levava tempo. Mas ele não podia deixar de desejar que ela acordasse logo. Que ela abrisse logo os olhos para que ele pudesse ver que ela estava bem.

X

A conciencia lhe voltava aos poucos, lhe dizendo que já era hora de acordar. Seus sentidos reconheceram o ambiente: o silencio em seus ouvidos, a textura do colchão e do lençol sobre si. Algo machucava seu braço. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o cheiro. Ela podia sentir o cheiro familiar de desinfetante e alcool caracteristico do hospital, mas havia algo mais. Uma fragrância masculina, amadeirada, com um toque de pimenta e levemente familiar. Tinha alguem no quarto com ela. Alguém conhecido.

Hinata tentou se mover, mas gemeu baixinho sentindo uma dor no braço. Depois, ouviu passos em sua direção e tentou abrir os olhos, sem sucesso. Uma mão grande e quente apertou a sua, e com algum esforço ela repetiu o gesto. Então ela ouviu.

-Hinata-chan?

Ele. Era ele. Hinata precisava abrir os olhos.

Com algum esforço, conseguiu. A imagem que se formou diante deles fez o coração de Hinata bater mais rápido: cabelos desgrenhados, uma expressão preocupada que não combinava em nada com o rosto bonito e uma ansiedade que nunca antes havia habitado aqueles belos olhos azuis. Naruto estava debriçado sobre ela, o rosto tão próximo que a respiração quente dele fazia cócegas no nariz dela. Automaticamente, Hinata corou, e em um suspiro, conseguiu dizer:

-Naruto-kun.

O loiro sorriu, o rosto aliviado e a ansiedade em seu olhar diminuida. Ele se endireitou, e coçou a cabeça, visivelmente nervoso.

-Eu... É... – Naruto começou a corar. – Que bom que você acordou, Hina-chan! Eu estava preocupado! Ah! Você está bem? Cara, eu tava mesmo preocupado'ttebayo! – Ele começou a falar rápido e açto como sempre. – Toda hora um médico vinha te ver, mas ninguém me dizia se você ia ou não acordar! Ei! Espera ai que eu vou chamar um médico para ver você!

Naruto saiu pela porta, e logo pode-se ouvir gritos no corredor:

-OI! SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN! VEM AQUI! A HINATA-CHAN ACABOU DE ACORDAR!

Deitada em sua cama, Hinata sorriu. Naruto nunca mudava. Ele era sempre tão expressivo e explosivo e ela adorava isso nele. Porém, a morena foi puxada de seus pensamentos por sons de passos apressados no corredor, e seguidos de um 'tud' e um gemido abafado de dor. Logo, Hinata pode ouvir a voz de Sakura:

-NARUTO SEU IDIOTA! ISSO AQUI É UM HOSPITAL! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FICAR GRITANDO AQUI!

E a porta se abriu novamente, e a rosada entrou, o rosto suavizando ao ver a amiga acordada. O loiro vinha logo atras, esfregando a cabeça com uma expressão chorosa.

-Ah, Hinata, que bom que você acordou! Eu vou fazer alguns exames básicos, mas já pedi para chamarem Tsunade-sama. E também vou pedir para mandarem uma mensagem para seu pai.

Sakura imediatamente começou os prodecimentos, testando os reflexos, sentido o pulso, escutando sua respiração, observando o fluxo de chakra. Todo o tempo, Naruto ficou calado, observando, ansioso por saber se ela estava bem

X

Quando Sakura saiu do quarto, ele não pode evitar ficar realmente nervoso. Claro que, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ele não precisava se sentir assim. Mas não conseguia evitar.

Quando ele finalmente teve coragem para olhá-la nos olhos, sentiu um arrepio correr o corpo todo.

Como ela fazia isso? Como ela conseguia, apenas com um olhar, transimir tanto sentimento e emoção?

Naruto sabia que tinha chegado a hora, que ele já havia perdido tempo demais. E ele não era o tipo de pessoa que pensava antes de agir. Ele simplesmente agia, conforme o desejo de seu coração. E tudo que o seu coração desejava era aquela garota.

Andou até a garota agora sentada na cama, o olhando ansiosamente. Sentiu a face esquentar, e ficar vermelho, mas precisava fazer o que tinha que fazer. Estava nervoso, ansioso e até sentia medo. O loiro riu ante o pensamento.

Quando foi que Naruto Uzumaki sentiu medo? Nunca. E não era agora que ele iria começar a sentir. Não de Hinata. Ela era a pessoa mais doce que ele conhecia, e mais meiga e mais linda e...

Naruto percebeu que estava falando em voz alta quando ouviu um arquejo baixo. Hinata passou do tom pálido que era natural da pele dela para um vermelho vibrante. Tinha o olhar vidrado nele, como se estivesse hipnotizada. Suas mãos tremiam sobre o lençol, os cabelos bagunçados por estar tanto tempo deitada. E ela era a coisa mais fofa que ele tinha visto, toda afobada, por causa das palavras repentinas dele. Saber que ele podia deixá-la assim lhe dava uma sensação boa que ele nunca tinha sentido antes. Era uma boa sensação.

Sentindo-se imensamente motivado, Naruto, decidido, foi até a cama de Hinata e se sentou nela. Tomando as mãos da morena entre as suas, percebeu como elas eram pequenas e delicadas, um contraste entre as suas, grandes e ásperas. Respirou fundo e olhou em seus grandes olhos perolados. Disse:

-Hinata, eu não sou bom com palavras. Não sei falar coisas bonitas, como você deveria ouvir, mas vou falar o que vem daqui do meu coração'tteabyo! –Ele fez uma breve pausa. – Eu nunca tinha reparado em você. Quer dizer, você sempre foi uma pessoa que eu gostei. Porque você é especial, Hinata-chan. Mas eu nunca pensei que pudesse... Gostar de você, entende?

A expressão de Hinata mudou de ansiosa para chorosa, e Naruto percebeu que estava dizendo as palavras erradas. Definitivamente, ele não era bom nisso. Mas precisava dizer, precisava continuar.

-Depois daquele dia, eu pensei muito no que aconteceu. – Ele fez uma pausa, para se acalmar e organizar as ideias. – Eu pensei muito em como aquilo me afetou. E eu pensei muito em _você,_ Hina-chan. E as coisas que eu sentia começaram a mudar. Eu não entendia. Meu coração não entendia. Mas quando você lutou ao meu lado na guerra... Eu entendi.

Ele se sentou mais perto dela, e trouxe suas mãos unidas junto ao seu coração, que batia rápido. O olhar de Hinata era indescritível.

-Eu entendi, Hinata, que eu queria estar sempre ao seu lado. Você sempre esteve comigo, sempre me apoiou, e sempre que eu precisei você estava lá. Agora, eu quero estar com você. Eu quero estar do seu lado, te apoiar quando você precisar, e... – Naruto sorriu. - Eu quero te amar também, Hinata.

Naruto a abraçou, e sentiu o corpo pequeno balançar contra o seu. Ele correu as mãos pelos negros cabelos, e segurou cuidadosamente seu rosto, afastando-a de si. Delicadamente, ele limpou as lágrimas com os polegares, e se inclinou, dando-lhe um casto beijo na testa coberta pela franja. Hinata prendia a respiração.

Depois, Naruto beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz, e viu os olhos dela fechados, apertados. Ela soltou o ar lentamente.

Quando finalmente beijou a maciez rosada que eram os lábios dela, Naruto sentiu como se uma parte de si tivesse voltado ao lugar. Era uma sensação parecida com o que sentiu quando encontrou seus pais: como estar em seu lugar, como finalmente chegar em casa depois de um dia cansativo. Beijar Hinata era gostoso, fácil e simples. Naruto era apenas Naruto, e Hinata apenas Hinata, e ela o aceitava apenas por isso, por ele ser quem ele era. Era puro, sólido e intenso, e o atingia com uma onda de calor, de felicidade que não tinha fim.

Relutantemente, Naruto se separou dela, quando sentiu que precisava de ar. E, pelo que parecia, Hinata sentia a mesma coisa, pois estava desorientada, os olhos desfocados. As mãos unidas sobre o lençol, os dois lutavam para por os pensamentos em ordem, para acalmar a respiração. Ela puxou o ar devagar, fazendo um barulho suave que Naruto achou engraçado, e tentava desesperadamente não desmaiar. O loiro descobriu, sorrindo, que achava tudo o que Hinata fazia extremamente fofo e gracioso.

Quando ele se inclinava para beijá-la novamente, a porta do quarto se abriu, revelando Sakura e Tsunade. A loira vinha com uma cara de poucos amigos, e Naruto julgou mais prudente deixa-la fazer seu trabalho em paz. Rapidamente, se levantou, beijou Hinata na testa e sussurrou um "te vejo depois" que não passou despercebido pelas outras mulheres no quarto. Saiu silenciosamente, sentindo três pares de olhos em suas costas.

Quando se virou pela última vez, Tsunade Já ia em direção a Hinata, que estava toda vermelha, e Sakura exibia um sorriso satisfeito. Fechou a porta atrás de si, e sorriu.

Ao chegar no porta do hospital, reparou que já era noite. A lua, cheia, brilhava intensamente no céu, como uma versão gigante dos olhos de Hinata. Mais uma vez, Naruto se pegou sorrindo. Aparentemente, tudo ao seu redor lhe fazia lembrar-se dela, e isso o fazia se sentir incrível.

Olhando a grande lua no céu, Naruto fez uma promessa: estaria sempre com ela, ao lado dela, a amando. E Naruto nunca voltava atrás em sua palavra.

* * *

1 e 2: minha tradução (do inglês) das falas de Hinata nos capítulos 98 e 437.  
A tradução da música também foi feita por mim.

Yo! Esse é o final do primeiro capítulo YAY! Espero que o próximo venha em breve!

Comentários são muitíssimo bem-vindos!


End file.
